


Poison

by sterekruinedme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angry Cora Hale, Angry Isaac Lahey, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Derek is a Softie, Derek is basically royalty, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Hale Family Feels, Hallucinations, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac is Derek and Cora's aopted cousin, Jackson and Matt are jealous, Jackson and Matt are the bad guys, M/M, Pain, Poison, Powerful Derek Hale, Powerful Talia Hale, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, accidental though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: No one is sure what it is exactly. Whether it's the fates, the gods, or there's some other powerful magic at work, there is no definitive answer as to how Derek Hale can be so utterly perfect.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an old movie I watched with my grandma, about how the main character's son was sick with a high fever and was hallucinating the whole time. I saw the kid's face and immediately thought of Derek for some reason. 
> 
> Hope you all like it! Let me know in the comments. :)

No one is sure what it is exactly. Whether it's the fates, the gods, or there's some other powerful magic at work, there is no definitive answer as to how Derek Hale can be so utterly perfect.

Beacon Hills has only recently become a werewolf inclusive school, conveniently remodeled the year before Laura Hale was supposed to start as a freshman. As the Alpha of Beacon Hills, many people have no problem giving Talia Hale what she wants.

Besides being one of the town's main protectors, she has dedicated her life to campaigning for a better relationship between humans and werewolves. She wants humans to stop treating werewolves like monsters, and wants the werewolves to stop treating the humans as chew toys. Since her voice carries such a strong weight, in a matter of two years, the entirety of Beacon Hills has changed for the better.

No longer is there discrimination. Humans and lycanthropes alike are trusted to teach the town's children, protect them as police officers and firefighters, and even handle their groceries. At some subconscious level, werewolves are seen as celestial beings by some humans, even if they do nothing out of the ordinary.

Which brings us to Derek Hale. Only son of Talia, and second werewolf child in the family to attend Beacon Hills High, he tends to draw attention wherever he goes. He is super athletic with perfect physique, and has been asked to join several sports teams for the school. Preferring books over sport, Derek has respectably declined for three years, but has volunteered his services to any team, player, or coach that could use his help.

Derek is not, by any means, conceited. In fact, he is so humble that the tips of his ears still turn pink whenever he receives a compliment. His shy smile reveals his dimples, and the way he ducks his head has most girls (and guys for that matter) swooning. His thousand-watt smile has been rumored to cure cancer, and he is no stranger to the wistful conversations he overhears about how people guess he would look with his fangs elongated. "Sexy as hell," is the term that comes up quite a lot.

Derek's fashion sense has caught the attention of his peers as well. His trademark Hale leather jacket (that matches his adopted cousin, Isaac's, and his younger sister, Cora's) is always snuggly wrapped around his broad frame. It highlights his beautifully tan skin and makes his teeth look even whiter, if that's possible.

At 17 years old, Derek is six feet tall, drives an expensive car, and unintentionally has the school treating him like a god. Not to mention being part of the one of the most powerful werewolf families in the country. To any outsider, this would make the guy seem intimating and scary. However, those who know him have whole biography-length stories proving how this assumption is far from true.

Granted, Derek can be quite scary when he wants to be, but he only shows that side of himself when the people he cares about are being hurt or threatened.

The rest of the time, Derek is the biggest dork around, rivaling even the nerd-depths his best friend Stiles has dug himself into. Any free time he has is either spent volunteering at the animal shelter, or laying out on the couch with his nose stuck in a book for hours on end. Isaac and Cora like to tease him a lot, and Derek doesn't mind. Not when they come to him asking for help in school, anyway.

Derek has always been a happy person, but he can genuinely say his life greatly improved when his Uncle Peter signed the paperwork to adopt Isaac and have him join the family permanently. All of Beacon Hills knows that Mr. Lahey used to come home from work every night, drunk off his ass, and take his daily frustrations out on Isaac. He was only a child when he met Derek, and even then, Derek's pack instincts told him that he had to protect this boy no matter what. Isaac was frightened of Derek at first, because even back then he knew of the powerful Hale family and its influence. But when Derek treated him like a normal person at first, he grew an instant attachment to the older boy. He would take refuge at the Hale house when he was too scared to go home, and he became a constant fixture in their lives.

Derek and Stiles had been friends practically since birth because of how close Talia and the Sheriff are. Stiles and Isaac has taken an instant likening to each other, and the Stiles-Derek duo became the Stiles-Derek-Isaac trio. The three young boys were inseparable, and when Stiles showed his father how badly Isaac was bruised after a particularly rough night at home, the Sheriff immediately worked with his whole department to get Lahey taken care of without putting Isaac through the wringer.

Isaac was seven years old when his father was arrested in front of him. But instead of feeling sad or scared, he only felt relief. Especially because the Sheriff was promising that all would be okay. Isaac thoroughly believed him. That night, Isaac was driven to the Hale house for a sleepover, since no one wanted him to be alone. Derek, Stiles, and Isaac were snuggled close together in the living room, not fully understanding what happened that night, but all feeling the joys of Isaac's freedom nonetheless. Talia fretted over Isaac the whole night, making sure he was okay about one hundred times before finally going to bed herself. Sometime during the night, when the boys were still too full of energy to sleep, tiny footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. Cora was standing there in her pink onesie, her small blanket clutched tightly in her fist.

The only explanations she had been given was that Isaac's daddy was a bad man, but after tonight he would be gone and Isaac would be safe. That's as much everyone figured the six-year-old should know.

"Zac?" she said hesitantly. She was the only person who called Isaac by this nickname, and he loved it. It made him feel like Cora was his own sister.

"Yes, cub?" Although she was only a year younger than Isaac, and two years younger than Stiles and Derek, she didn't mind being called the baby. Not when she had her three favorite protectors.

She took the last two steps down and came to stand over the boys and where their mattress was piled in the middle of the living room. She dropped to her knees on the mattress and was staring into Isaac's face with an intensity that proved she was a Hale. Her green eyes were piercing, but still held the innocent and brightness that came with childhood. "I heard your daddy went away. Are you sad?"

Isaac resisted the urge to scoff. "No, cub. I'm not sad," he said with a smile. "I'm happy. I have you guys. You all are my family."

Cora smiled, revealing her missing front tooth. "But, won't you miss him?"

Isaac thought about that for a minute. "I think I will miss him, but I know that it's better that he went away. He is a mean person."

Cora wrapped her small arms around Isaac's neck. Stiles and Derek watched with fond smiles as Isaac hugged her in return and rubbed his hand along her back. "I'm not mean. I'll play with you. And Stiles and Derek will too. You can be happy with us!" came her excited voice from against Isaac's neck.

Isaac looked close to letting some happy tears fall. His crooked smile was blinding, and he clutched Cora tighter. Then he loosened his grip and she pulled back to look at him, sitting criss-cross-applesauce (as she put it) in front of him. "You're right, Cora. I will be happy with you. All of you."

"Group hug!" the six-year-old cheered, and used her untamed werewolf strength to tackle Derek and Stiles so that they were laying on top of Isaac. Stiles gave a grunt of surprise when Cora jumped on him. The four kids spent the rest of the night like that; cuddled up in a mess of limbs and blankets.

Talia found them like this in the middle of the night, and took a few pictures. If every member of the Hale and Stilinski family received a copy, no one had to know.

The next day, Peter Hale filed for custody of Isaac. Talia would have adopted him in a heartbeat, but Peter had no children of his own, and he and Isaac had gotten along well over the years, and Isaac liked and trusted him. Once it was clear that Isaac was okay with it, Peter was set to adopt him.

The paperwork took a few weeks, but a month to the day that Isaac's father was arrested, he officially became Isaac Lahey-Hale. He wanted to keep his last name as a remembrance for his mother, but happily took on Hale to recognize his new family. Peter loved Isaac with all his heart, and next to Sheriff Stilinski, Isaac found himself having two real father-figures in his life.

Derek couldn't wait to go to school the next day after the ceremony and introduce his third-grade teacher to her student next year, "My new cousin, Isaac!" Derek's beaming smile was met with Isaac's shy but joyful grin. He showed Isaac off to all his friends, even those who knew him already. Still, to everyone he talked to that day, he introduced him as, "My new cousin."

Derek had not smiled that much in one week since anyone could remember. It just goes to show you how important family is to him. Family, love, loyalty.

Yeah, there is no better way to describe Derek Hale.


End file.
